bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE BURNOUT INFERNO
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 387. Ignited 388. Eagle Without Wings 2 BATTLEMASTER MIX 389. Winged Eagles 2 390. Beyond the death understanding 391. The Blazing Glaciers 392. The Breaking Glaciers 393. The Burnout Inferno 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 395. The Burnout Inferno 3 | chapterEn = | cover = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | image2 = | caption2 = }} ''The Burnout Inferno'' is the forty-fifth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters 387. Ignited Shinji reveals the ability of his Zanpakutō but Aizen is unimpressed. '''Summary:' Characters in order of appearance: # Sōsuke Aizen # Shinji Hirako # Tōsen's unnamed friend # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi # Ichigo Kurosaki 388. Eagle Without Wings 2 (EXTREME BATTLEMASTER MIX) Ichigo and Aizen cross blades. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen #Shinji Hirako #Sajin Komamura #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Shunsui Kyōraku #Lisa Yadōmaru #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Soifon #Marechiyo Ōmaeda 389. Winged Eagles 2 The Gotei 13 and the Vizard launch a combined attack on Aizen. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Soifon # Lisa Yadōmaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Sajin Komamura # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Love Aikawa # Shunsui Kyōraku # Sōsuke Aizen # Retsu Unohana # Hachigen Ushōda # Hiyori Sarugaki # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) 390. BEYOND THE DEATH UNDERSTANDING Gin explains why Aizen is so terrifying as Aizen cuts down Komamura and Rose. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Sōsuke Aizen # Shunsui Kyōraku # Gin Ichimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Sajin Komamura # Love Aikawa # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi 391. The Blazing Glaciers Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sajin Komamura # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Sōsuke Aizen # Love Aikawa # Lisa Yadōmaru # Soifon # Shunsui Kyōraku # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Shinji Hirako 392. The Breaking Glaciers The Gotei 13 realise their horrible mistake. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Sōsuke Aizen # Shunsui Kyōraku # Soifon # Shūhei Hisagi # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Rangiku Matsumoto # Shinji Hirako # Gin Ichimaru 393. The Burnout Inferno Yamamoto joins the fray. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Sōsuke Aizen # Shunsui Kyōraku # Soifon # Shinji Hirako # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Ichigo Kurosaki # Wonderweiss Margera 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 Yamamoto demonstrates why he has been the Captain-commander of the Gotei 13 for the last 1000 years. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Sōsuke Aizen # Wonderweiss Margera 395. The Burnout Inferno 3 Yamamoto kills Wonderweiss but at great cost. Forcing Ichigo to enter the fray. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Wonderweiss Margera # Sōsuke Aizen # Ichigo Kurosaki References Navigation Category:Volumes